El Dolor del Rey
by luna shinigami
Summary: El pasado pesa, como Pesa el amor, tambien pesa la perdida ante el dolor del Rey. Thorin x Bilbo Sherlock x John
_El Dolor del Rey_

[El Hobbit]

Nota: los personajes de El Hobbit no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Se despierta mojado en sudor, aquel sudor frio que le corría el alma y le congelaba el flujo sanguíneo. Paso su mano sudorosa por su rostro apenas con una inerme barba oscura y sus ojos azules brillaron en la oscuridad de la suite en la cual se encontraba.

Sus pies tocaron el frio mármol, frio producto del clima británico. Camino con los pies descalzos, sintiendo mil agujas en la planta de estos y se asomó al inmenso ventanal de cristal del piso 73 en el edificio The Shard y apoyo su cabeza oscura con betas platas en este, mirando el reflejo de Londres a sus pies y el frio en su cuerpo completamente desnudo.

Ver hacia abajo sería un vértigo total para cualquiera, menos para él. Acostumbrado a grandes lugares del mundo y acostumbrado, de igual manera, al lujo que le rodeo desde pequeño. Un rey dentro de la cultura capitalista y socio económico mundial. Un rey en otro mundo y otro lugar, lejos de allí, un rey acostumbrado al oro y las posesiones, acostumbrado a ordenar, un rey acostumbrado a tener lo que obtenía. Un CEO en este mundo con las memorias de un Rey bajo la montaña.

Recuerdos que llegaron desde su adolescencia, recuerdos que aumentaban y dolían menos, mientras más hacia suyo lo que le pertenecía por derecho, el oro, su familia, sus trece enanos y su hobbit, el consorte del rey.

Mas el dolor más grande en su corazón, era precisamente este último, el consorte del rey no había sido localizado, ni mandando a Dwalin ni a sus sobrinos a Irlanda, Gales, incluso a algunas partes de Irán e Irak, no habían luces de Bilbo y eso hacía que su corazón doliera como si una dura roca rompiera sus costillas constantemente.

Bilbo, el nombre y gentil Hobbit de la comarca, aquel que gano su corazón y cedió su perdón a pesar del sufrimiento físico y mental al cual lo sometió.

Bilbo era un nombre prohibido en labios ajenos, pero en los suyos eran de pertenencia total.

Se quedó contemplando las luces de la ciudad viva y luego se sentó a su cama, demasiada inmensa, incluso para para un hombre de su estatura, en esa cama hacía falta el Hobbit, su amante, su esposo, su amante y su consorte.

Tomo el control del televisor, prendiendo este al menos para escuchar el eco de las personas que aparecían en pantalla, al menos para que resuenen en su cerebro y lo emboten un poco.

Las voces pasaban como un flash y paulatinamente se iba quedando dormido hasta que escuchó una voz de tenor a las cámaras, abrió sus ojos azules y se concentró un poco, esa voz, la había escuchado en algún recuerdo lejano de su memoria.

Sherlock Holmes.

El detective Consultor.

Su voz, su voz resonó en su cerebro como unas garras afiladas partiéndolo, al punto de tener que agarrar sus mechones cortos con fuerza.

Luego enfoco un poco más y quedo lívido, al lado del fulano Sherlock Holmes, se encontraba él, su consorte, Bilbo, mas rubio, un poco más de edad, más delgado, pero era él, jamás podría olvidar la suavidad de sus facciones o la dulzura de sus ojos.

Sherlock Holmes siguió hablando y Thorin cayó al suelo, agarrándose la cabeza – Smaug- susurro al reconocer la voz de aquel hombre, de la bestia que lo desterró de Erebor, que causo la ruina de Dale, aquella asquerosa lagartija que hoy a su lado tenía a su ladrón y no pudo más que, ahora, gritar el nombre de aquel asqueroso ser.

-SMAUGGGGGGG-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

John ya tenía un certero dolor de cabeza agito un poco sus cabellos rubios - ¿se puede saber porque hay órganos…? bah olvídalo- dijo ya frustrado y se sentó en su sillón luego de servir el té- que investigas ahora-

Sherlock le miro con aquellos enigmáticos y camaleónicos ojos – nada-

John rodo los ojos – está bien como no investigas nada y obviamente no vas a decir nada, mejor me voy- se levantó cuando sintió la mano de Sherlock con fuerza en su muñeca - ¿Sherlock?- le miro a los ojos y por un segundo no vio los ojos camaleónicos sino con un destello dorado en ellos.

-No te demores, compra leche- le ordeno, pero aquella voz sonaba gutural, más allá de sí mismo, que envió una fuente de electricidad por la columna del ex soldado, era como no estar frente su amigo y amante sino ante un enemigo, ante los mismos bombarderos de Irak, le jalo un poco más y sintió un beso violento.

-Sherlock – suspiro en el beso – traeré leche- le dijo mirándolo acariciando los mechones oscuros como las alas del cuervo. Como le enamoraban los cabellos de Sherlock, mucho más allá de su forma su eterno color oscuro. Beso la cabeza de este e hizo que soltara su mano para salir del departamento.

Sherlock regreso a la pantalla y digito en el portátil "Thorin Armitage"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

John estaba en el cafetín bebiendo un poco de té, la actitud de Sherlock siempre había sido infantil y posesiva pero últimamente estaba aumentado y sin visos de disminuir; John pensó confiado que a la muerte de Moriarty y el haber desmantelado su red era suficiente para que Sherlock se calmara, pero no fue así, aumento su posesión, aumento sus formas y no es que le molestara, John no era un ser débil ni mucho menos una florecita para ser tratado como una. Era un hombre que gustaba de un… bueno de Sherlock y tampoco podría propender que este fuera un malvavisco de amor y, por la reina, él tampoco quería que fuera de esa manera.

Sintió alguna presencia a su lado y lentamente alzo la mirada viendo un elegante traje de tres piezas más un abrigo azul oscuro casi negro, una barba pequeña y unos ojos azules profundos como gemas.

-Buenas…- John le miro y movió la cabeza.

El hombre dijo algo entre dientes – disculpa, soy Thorin- le miro intensamente - ¿Puedo sentarme?- pregunto – hace algunos años no estoy en Londres y pocas personas están tomando te a estas horas de la noche, realmente no conozco a muchas personas en la ciudad en este momento o personas que estén despiertas-

John le sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza, debería prenderse las alarmas, Moriarty, Mycroft, pero le daba tanta confianza que solo asintió – Soy John Watson- le dijo – ¿Té?- miro.

Thorin ladeo la cabeza – tengo esa costumbre mucho más que el café, en Siberia era complicado- le aseguro – o en América- Los ojos de Thorin brillaban en demasiada, quería tomar a John, contarle la verdad, mostrarle los recuerdos de la comarca y ante todo, alejarlo del dragón pero no podía hacerlo, todo debía hacerse a su tiempo, por Mahal, y allí frente a él, era imposible y cruel no poder besar los labios de su consorte.

-Jamás he estado en América, pero puedo asegurarle que Escocia es preciosa- le dijo – tiene inmensos pastizales verdes y tomar el té es una maravilla, aunque no puedo negar que el whiskey de Irlanda es único-

Thorin rio, con una voz nasal y masculina y John se sintió maravillado por ese hombre, como nunca le había pasado, ni siquiera por Sherlock.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Las noches siguientes pasaron igualmente, John encontraba un lugar para ir a tomar té con Thorin, la misma hora, la misma silla y el mismo Té. Hablaban de la vida mundana, del té, de Afganistán, de los horrores de la guerra y la bienvenida de la familia.

Así supo John que Thorin tenía una hermana viuda, dos sobrinos escandalosos y una empresa que se dedicaba al comercio nacional e internacional de joyas, al igual que el transporte de antigüedades, que fue a la guerra de Irán por la Reina misma, teniendo las visiones de guerra y muerte como John.

Así supo Thorin que John fue a la guerra donde quedo con una herida al costado, que fue a la guerra de Afganistán por la Reina misma, teniendo las visiones de guerra y muerte como Thorin, que tenía una hermana alcohólica y divorciada, que sus padres habían fallecido y que vivía con su muy visible y técnicamente funcional sociópata, Sherlock Holmes.

Así entre risas y charlas, entre experiencias de la guerra, así entre noches frías y lluvia cayendo sobre ellos, así entre el sonido de una ciudad vieja y moderna al tiempo, Thorin le dio su primer beso a su ladrón, a su Bilbo, pero también a John, porque eran dos personas distintas, porque así como en la tierra media se enamoró de Bilbo, así en Londres se enamoró de John.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-llegaste tarde- dijo enojado Sherlock mientras John le miraba – Llame a Lestrade y no estaba contigo- lanzo unas fotografías al suelo, mostrando a John con Thorin, allí en un cafetín, allí en la lluvia.

-Al parecer llamaste a Mycroft – dijo alzando las fotos, una en la que el más alto el daba un beso.

Sherlock se levantó con fuerza y le dio una bofetada a John - Te beso-

-Y no correspondí al beso, Thorin es un amigo y tú eres mi pareja- apretó la mano para no devolverle una bofetada sino un jodido puño, se negaba a ser una víctima, se negaba a dejarse golpear, pero ambos eran hombres y seguramente si la situación fuera diferente, habría destrozado a Sherlock – él sabe que eres mi amante-

-aun así te beso- gruño alzando la mano.

-Piénsalo bien, Sherlock, antes de siquiera volverme a pegar, porque una bofetada la acepte por tu ira, no es una cosa que permita que hagas de nuevo- le gruño el rubio

-eres mío- grito Sherlock con un gruñido animal y John vio de nuevo los ojos dorados.

-No soy una objeto ni un mueble para ser de alguien, en definitiva no soy tuyo, menos de Thorin, yo me pertenezco a mí mismo- le aseguró – que seamos amigos, compañeros y amantes no te da el derecho a seguirme, no te da el derecho a manipularme- le aseguro – debí contarte que estaba viéndome con Thorin, pero es mi amigo a pesar de que él este confundido con su aprecio-

Sherlock se enojó – no quiero que lo veas de nuevo-

John bufo y apretó su mano derecha – no eres quien para decirme si veo a alguien o no, no eres quien para decidir en mis amistades- le aseguro – fue un error, pero no voy a dejar de ver a Thorin para darte el gusto de niño consentido-

-Eres mío- gruño Sherlock llegando hasta el más pequeño y zarandeándolo con fuerza – eres mío- el gruñido fue casi gutural y John trato de sacárselo de encima perro las uñas de Sherlock se clavaban en su piel como garras, y su aliento se volvió dolorosamente caliente.

-Sherlock aléjate- le ordeno sin mucha convicción, era su pareja, era su amante y al único hombre que había amado.

-¡Eres mío!- gruño de nuevo – jamás serás del rey bajo la montaña- empujo con fuerza sobre humana a John contra el suelo haciendo que su cabeza rebotara varias veces- eres mi tesoro, no de él-

John se sintió aturdido cuando movió la cabeza y trato de visualizar a Sherlock, pero los ojos del hombre con el que había compartido los últimos cuatro años de su vida, se volvieron dorados como el oro, como sus cabellos negros empezaron a tener visos rojos y sus manos, sus manos eran garras, John juro ver una lengua bífida.

-Smaug- dijo con el corazón en la boca tratando de zafarse, sintiendo el calor que emergía de Sherlock.

-Mío, ¡ladrón solo mío!- gruño con fuerza sentando todo su peso sobre el pequeño cuerpo bajo de él que ahora se veía más empequeñecido por el enojo de Sherlock.

El detective consultor sabía sus memorias desde el momento de nacer, sus ojos dorados fueron cambiando con el paso de los años mostrando un lado más camaleónico en ellos, pero a su vez la edad del antiguo dragón siempre vivió en él. Sherlock lo supo cuando vio a John y también lo supo cuando Thorin Armitage estuvo investigándolo, reconocería los ojos del difunto rey en cualquier lugar. Sabía que el ladrón se iría, sabía que el ladrón preferiría a su amor de la tierra media y no al dragón y el dragón solo deseo el amor del Ladrón desde el momento en que penetro la montaña con sus inmensos pies y su mirada delicada, con los risos miel cayendo alborotados por un rostro que jamás olvidaría.

Sherlock saco de su bata azul un anillo, una banda dorada, que con el fuego de Mordor había perdido su fuerza. Pero nada que el espíritu de un dragón no lograra salvar… beso a John con fuerza y agarro su mano para colocar en contra de la voluntad del mismo, el anillo que alguna vez, en la tierra media fue llamado único. Sintió como el cuerpo de John quedo laxo entre sus manos y los ojos vidriosos.

-Sm… Sherlock- susurro ido y Sherlock beso sus labios.

-Lo siento John, lo siento mi ladrón- susurro regresando a su forma de humano y se acostó a su lado en el frio suelo, pero con su calor. El anillo no volvería invisible a John, tampoco recuperaría a Sauron, el anillo no obedecía a su portador, pero si a quien por siglos le cuido en su corazón, el espíritu del dragón, en el cuerpo de Sherlock creció mas con el fuego de su cuerpo que con la maldad de Sauron.

Ahora gracias a ese anillo John seria de él… el rey bajo la montaña jamás podría robarlo.

-Mi pequeño tesoro- susurro Sherlock dando suaves besos a John.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Thorin miro el reloj, había pasado una hora desde que había llegado a la cafetería y John nada que aparecía, eso era imposible en el soldado, cuyas normas propias hacían de la puntualidad, un estatuto de la decencia.

-No vendrá- la voz de Sherlock hizo eco y se sentó en la silla del frente del Thorin.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- gruño y por un momento no estaba Sherlock Holmes y Thorin Armitage sino que estaban Smaug y Thorin hijo de Thor, rey bajo la montaña por derecho.

Sherlock negó - nada, él es mío y lo entendió, aléjate de él Thorin, esta vez Bard está muerto antes de que siquiera pueda clavarme una flecha oscura en el pecho y tú no tienes poder aquí, puedo desaparecer a tu quería familia y torturar y asesinar a cada uno de tus enanos para deleitarme comiéndomelos en la cena y alimentando a John con ellos- se levantó – olvida a John y olvida Bilbo, en esta vida él no será tuyo- le aseguro – en la vida pasada lo fue y hemos peleado mil vidas por él y cada vez uno de nosotros pierde y el otro gana, esta vez yo llegue primero y él será mío esta vida-

-está bien- Pregunto Thorin tragando saliva

-Sí, si bien a ustedes podría sacarles el corazón y comérmelos aun latiendo, a él jamás podría destruirlo, en esta vida será feliz, mientras no recuerde que soy el dragón que juro robar y tu estarás feliz porque él está vivo, aléjate Rey, porque no voy a perderlo- dijo saliendo de allí.

Thorin se desplomo en la silla y por primera vez desde que podía recordar, solo pudo llorar… esta vez en esta vida Bilbo… ni John seria suyo.

Smaug había ganado en esta vida.

 **Owary!**

XD espero que les haya gustado! Hasta la próxima! Matane!


End file.
